An alternate White Ballot
by WildAngel1014
Summary: An alternae ending to the episode "White Ballot"...Spoilers for that episode!


**A different ending to the episode "White Ballot"..I chose not to include Amy...I just never did like her..sorry! Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own them...unfortunately.. **

"What about the election?" Hannibal said as he raised his hands in defeat.

Sheriff Dawson smiled a shit-eating grin.

"There won't be an election, seeing as how there won't be any living candidate to oppose me"

All eyes were on Face as Dawson turned to his deputies.

"Get Morgan outta here, as for the rest of these yahoos, lock'em somewhere for their good friend colonel Decker."

The team watched helplessly as Face was handcuffed and drug to an awaiting police car and surrounded by police. Sheriff Dawson got in the backseat next to Face, and the car sped off. Hannibal, B.A and Murdock exchanged worried glances, but quickly schooled their features as the deputies walked towards them.

"Alright, get in the car and make it quick." One of the deputies said as he finished handcuffing them. They were forced in the backseat of a car and two deputies got in the front.

Face's mind was running at top speed. 'Damn Hannibal and his stupid plans,why is it always me?' he thought.

"So sheriff, how about we make a deal? I drop out of the election and you let me and my friends go? Sounds like a good deal to me."

"You'd have my ass thrown in jail first chance ya got. No, I want to know who you really are, and if you don't want to talk, I'll have a few of my guys here make ya."

Face tried to smile a confident smile,but he wasn't sure if it came off that way.

'Come on Hannibal, get me out of this quick' he thought as the car pulled into Danny's Satellite Lounge.

Hannibal, B.A and Murdock were led into an old warehouse office and locked in while three guards stood by the door.

"We need a plan Hannibal, no tellin how Faceman gonna be when we find'em" B.A said concerned.

"I'm workin on it B.A" Hannibal said as he scanned the room.

Face was drug out of the car by Dawson and escorted into the basement of the lounge. His hands were immediately tied securely to a chair as were his legs.

"Alright Morgan, who are you really?"

Face took a deep breath. 'This is gonna be a long day' he thought.

"Really, I'm Joe Morgan,army vet, would I lie to a police officer?"

The smart ass comment caused a punch to be thrown that split his lip.

"Nice one sheriff" Face added arrogantly.

Dawson and his deputies took turns beating Face until he was nearly unconscious.

"You wanna tell me now?" Dawson yelled

Face spit blood at Dawson's feet.

"Ya know, I'm pretty tired, wake me up when lunch is served."

Dawson's face turned red and he turned to his deputies.

"I'm tired of his smart ass remarks,shut him up awhile, I'm gonnago talk to his friends."

Before leaving,he ripped Face's jacket off, making sure to get blood on it and walked away laughing.

Face turned to the guards.

"He doesn't have much of a sense of humor does he?"

The deputy backhanded Face before roughly shoving a rag into his mouth, and covering it with tape. Face took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. 'Yes, this was definitely going to be a long day'.

Hannibal was about to put his plan into action,when he heard Dawson's voice.

"Got Morgan over at the lounge, these guys talk yet?"

Hannibal heard the deputy mutter something, and within seconds the office door was yanked open.

"Well, you boys wanna tell me who you are?"

"If we told you, what do we win?" Hannbal smiled.

"Another smart ass huh. It didn't do your friend Morgan any good as you can see."

Dawson through Face's bloodied jacket on the ground and Hannibal narrowed his eyes.

"Well if you don't want to talk I'll go finish off Morgan, should be easy,seeing as he isn't in much of a condition to put up any fight." Dawson laughed and left the room, locking the door behind him. He took two of the deputies with him, leaving one to guard the door.

"B.A, keep watch at the door, Murdock, get in that vent up there and take out that guard, we have to get to Face." Hannibal sad in a rush.

"K, man, it's all clear, guard is six feet away,go ahead fool."B.A said as he looked out the window on the door.

Hannibal helped Murdock onto the desk and into the ceiling vent. Within minutes Murdock had the deputy unconscious and his own cuffs off. He unlocked the door and quickly removed Hannibal's and B.A's.

"Come on we got to get to Face!" Murdock yelled as he ran from the warehouse and got into a deputy's car, the others right behind him.

"He's at Danny's Satellite Lounge B.A, step on it!" Hannibal said.

'Hold on kid' Hannibal whispered quietly to himself.

Dawson pulled up to the lounge and made his way to the basement.

"Well Morgan, your friends didn't want to talk either, I'm tired of you wasting my time"

He looked at his deputies.

"Bring him to the car and dump him in the trunk,make sure he is secured."

Face's heart sped up. He would run out of in a matter of an hour!

He was roughly jerked up, his limbs screaming in protest. He was shoved outside and towards the car, where Dawson was waiting with the trunk open. Face's hands were tied with more rope as well as his feet, and they secured his gag,and lifted him into the trunk. They threw the key inside and slammed it shut.

"Move the car down by the river and park it. They'll find him when someone complains about the smell."

One of the deputies took off in the car and Dawson made his way back inside.

Hannibal, B.A and Murdock pulled into the lounge just in time to see Dawson make his way inside.

"B.A go around back, Murdock guard the side, I'll go in the front."

They got in position and Hannibal gave the signal,and they busted in.

"HANDS UP!" Hannibal yelled as B.A came in through the back, and shoved a gun in their backs. Dawson and his deputies dropped their weapons.

"Murdock"Hannibal yelled "Tie these guys up."

Hannibal glared at Dawson

"Ok sleazebag, where is our friend?" Hannibak asked threateningly

"You wouldn't play my game, so I'm not playing yours!" Dawson laughed.

"B.A guard them, Murdock let's check out the basement."

Hannibal and Murdock ran to the basement and stopped dead in their tracks. In the middle of the room was a chair with dried blood on it and the floor.

"Hannibal...Face...he..." Murdock stuttered

"We don't know that Murdock,keep your head captain,for Face's sake."

Murdock nodded and headed upstairs followed by Hannibal,who was trying very hard to follow his own advice.

Hannibal walked over to B.A and whispered something in his ear. B.A's eyes instantly became venomous.

Face felt the car stop and someone get out,and another car drive off. He waited a minute to make sure no one was around before trying to kick open the trunk with his bound legs, but it was no use. He forced himself to calm down, he couldn't afford to panic. He was already feeling lightheaded, a sure sign that he was running out of air. He tried desperately to manoveour the rope from his hands, but they were to tight. All he could do was hope Hannibal found him in time. He layed back and took shallow breaths through his nose, trying to conserve oxygen.

'Hurry Hannibal' he thought as he felt his eyes drift closed...

After B.A knocking several of the deputies out cold, Dawson gave in to Hannibal's demands.

"He's in the trunk of a car down by the river, don't know why you are going to bother for, he's probably already run out of air."

B.A knocked out Dawson with a hard right hook and the three men ran out the door and ran into the man that taken Face to the river. B.A grabbed him up by the collar.

"Where's our friend sucka?" B.A yelled

"T...that...way" the man stuttered and pointed to the road.

B.A knocked him out and quickly tied him up and threw him in with the others.

"Hurry B.A" Hannibal said anxiously.

"Murdock, call in anymous tip about Dawson, Decker will come and collect them."

"Already done colonel, left them a nice note about all the nasty little things the good ol' sheriff has been up to."

"Nice Murdock."

It seemed to take hours to get to the river and as they got closer they saw a car sitting near the bank. They cleared the inside of the car and ran to the trunk.

"Face! Face! Can you hear me kid?" Hannibal yelled as the three of them tried desperately to wedge the trunk open. Finally the trunk flew open and they all gasped at the sight before them.

Face was pale and and his eyes were closed. His body was still, he looked peaceful, like he could be sleeping.

Hannibal quickly went into motion. They pulled Face from the car and Hannibal immediately removed the gag, while B.A and Murdock freed him of his bonds. Face's lips held a bluish tint and Hannibal felt for a pulse.

"Murdock CPR NOW!" Hannibal yelled as he started rescue breathing.

Murdock frantically pumped on Face's chest while B.A looked on in concern, ready to jump in if needed.

"Come on Face, don't do this to us please breathe!"Hannibal yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

"Come on Facey, get that heart goin, don't give up on us now" Murdock cried.

After what seemed like hours, Murdock felt a flutter of a heartbeat.

"Thank God" he whispered.

Soon after, he sucked in a shaky breath and opened his eyes.

"Han'bl" he croaked.

"Don't talk yet Face,just breathe"

Face laid there quietly, until they heard sirens in the distance.

"We need to go Face, we gotta get the van and head outta town,Decker is here."

Face nodded and allowed Hannibal and Murdock to help him to his put him in the back of the car,and Murdock slid in behind him. Hannibal jumped in the front and B.A took off. They got the van and loaded into it.

"Face, get in the back and lay down I want to check your injuries" Hannibal said sternly.

Face got in the back and watched as Hannibal was handed the med-kit by Murdock. After several minutes Hannibal announced he was done and helped Face sit up.

"Nothing's broken kid,but you're gonna be sore as hell. You breathing ok now?"

"Yeah,just sore...ah Hannibal, ya know...um..thanks"

Hannibal smiled and lit up a cigar

"No problem kid,we're used to it."

Face heard Murdock laugh and B.A snicker from the front.

"Yeah yeah..and by the way Hannibal...why is it always me?"

The End


End file.
